Masquerade Ball
by celtic7irish
Summary: A place like this provided for anonymity and for easy prey. Sebastian x Ciel. Rough sex, death. You have been warned.


Ciel gazed around the mansion, blue eyes easily picking out his prey. He had only come here seeking food, and had no interest in dallying for long. Still, he supposed, if he was going to venture out into the world for several hours, he might as well do it on a night like tonight, at a party like this one. It was a place where he could be exactly who he was without arousing the least bit of suspicion. After all, Halloween was the time when monsters and nightmares came to life, right?

Smiling ferally, Ciel turned his head and sought out his eternal butler. Sebastian was over by the refreshment table, trying to excuse himself from Grell Sutcliffe, who was so excited to finally see him again. Odd stares were being sent in the direction of the two non-humans, but they hardly cared. At least, Grell hardly cared, Ciel thought with a wicked smirk. Sebastian appeared to be quite…pained.

And that was probably putting it mildly, he thought with satisfaction, before turning back to the party to watch the crowd. He'd let Sebastian suffer a little longer before he went over there to rescue him. Of course, it was equally possible that the slender demon would manage to extract himself from the shinigami, but Ciel didn't really care either way. As long as he was left alone by the redheaded moron, he was fine.

Ciel scowled, remembering the first time he had come across Grell after his rebirth as a demon. The shinigami had been confused, having received a death notice for him – courtesy of Sebastian – without ever seeing it appear in the books. But there had also been no record of a human named Ciel Phantomhive among the records of the living, either.

Needless to say, that sort of mix-up was completely unacceptable for the shinigami, and so Grell had tried to correct it. By killing Ciel. Which hadn't worked, of course, since Sebastian had been with him, trapped in servitude for the rest of their unnaturally endless lifespan. Ciel could take care of himself now, too, but he had a demon butler for a reason, and saw no need to bother with defending himself.

A sudden movement caught his attention, and Ciel smiled, his eyes glowing crimson briefly before sliding effortlessly back to their normal brilliant blue. Making his way over towards his prey, Ciel was careful to appear as if he just happened to be drifting. Glancing back over towards the refreshments, Ciel noted that Sebastian must have successfully made his escape, because Grell was the only one there, staring around in confusion.

The shinigami's golden eyes narrowed at Ciel, but then glanced away, and Ciel smiled. Grell intended to stay out of the way this time. Apparently, they didn't share the same target. His prey was moving off, but Ciel wasn't worried, keeping a slow, steady pace. It's not like the man could escape a pair of demons, even if he knew they were here.

Ciel may have been reborn as a demon, but old habits die hard. He had taken to traveling the world with Sebastian at his side, feeding on those corrupted individuals that were a menace to society, or otherwise useless and unnecessary. He saw no need to bother with contracts, since he was still part of a contract himself. So he fed when he was hungry, and came and went as he pleased.

Tonight's target was a slave trader. Much like the Viscount Druitt, Count Reginald would hold lavish costume parties, and use the anonymity of such an event to capture pretty young things to auction off to a secret society within the Black Market. Ciel had never had much patience with such things, and so he had decided that the Count would make a decent meal, if a bit tasteless.

His face was obscured by a stunningly beautiful chrome and black mask that appeared almost feminine on his small frame. The one thing he regretted about becoming a demon was that he'd never grow any taller. He'd be stuck in this child's body for as long as he lived. Still, he admitted, it provided him with easy access to his targets. There weren't a lot of people who could resist either comforting or abusing a small, frail-looking child.

A flash of gold to his right distracted him from his musings, and Ciel nodded up at Sebastian, who gave a small bow in return. To contrast with Ciel's black and silver, Sebastian had chosen a mask made entirely in gold, with one side feathering upwards to comb along the side of his pale face. His hair was pulled back in a lose ponytail at the base of his neck, and he moved gracefully. Like this, he was tall, proud, and dangerous, and Ciel felt a small thrill go through him as he considered the other demon from the corner of his eye.

The followed the blue-and-silver clad figure down the hallway and through a series of arches, torchlight glinting off of their prey's outfit. Ciel and Sebastian had worn simple clothing that didn't catch in the light, but there would be an occasional flash as their masks threw candlelight into the shadows. Still, the man in front of them didn't notice, and they kept up their silent approach.

The two demons caught up to the target halfway down to the mansion's cellar. He whirled around as he sensed the dangerous auras approaching him, but it was too late. A quick shove, and he tumbled down the stone stairway, the demons bounding eagerly after him, Ciel only a step ahead of his taller companion.

Blood welled from the man's mouth as he gurgled, trying to breathe through the pain of broken bones and punctured ribs. Ciel smiled serenely at him, just before plunging his hands through the man's chest, listening with smug satisfaction to his smothered scream, agony flashing through his eyes.

Leaning down, Ciel whispered coolly in his ear, "What? Aren't I pretty enough for you?" Sitting up, straddling the other man's waist, Ciel reached up and removed his mask, revealing crimson eyes in a child's face. Terror welled up in the man, and he tried to buck Ciel off of him, despite the agony of shifting bone and punctured organs. Ciel just laughed, his hands wrapped around the man's heart as he squeezed lightly, feeling the organ pulse and flutter in his grip.

Since being reborn as a demon, Ciel had discovered a whole new set of instincts and desires that he hadn't even realized existed. Pain and fear made for excellent spices for his meals. Now he knew why Sebastian had always found it entertaining to let him be hurt before he came to the rescue. Ciel hadn't protested at the time, taking the punishment on his body as a given. Besides, it had been his soul that Sebastian was after, not his body. And now, even that was out of his reach, which amused the boy to no end, having denied the demon who served him so faithfully his final reward.

The man was dying, and Ciel frowned; he hadn't lasted as long as Ciel had hoped. Oh, well. There was no doubt better prey to be found out in the world. Perhaps he'd head back towards his hometown after this, and just see what those idiots were up to. He wondered, as he leaned down to hover over the dying man, if they had burned the Phantomhive home down, or if it still stood proudly, as it had done for decades before the first fire had destroyed it.

He devoured the man's soul quickly, feeling that small tingle that indicated a tainted human soul had entered his body. He went after criminals for the simple fact that they were already corrupted. A demon didn't have to do anything to devour these souls, and the shinigami rarely cared, unless the target happened to be marked for judgment in their books.

Ciel sat there for a moment, his eyes closed as he bathed in the scent and taste of death, spiced by pain and terror, his pale skin covered in the scarlet blood of his prey. Sebastian crouched next to him after a moment, careful not to kneel in the blood that had pooled under the body at the bottom of the staircase.

Turning to stare at the older demon, crimson eyes met dark red, and Ciel smiled, reaching out and smearing the blood on his hands across Sebastian's face. Sebastian just turned into the touch, his tongue flicking out to lap at the blood on Ciel's fingers before pulling them into his mouth, sucking.

Ciel moaned in appreciation as that slick tongue slid around his fingers, rasping against the slender digits. He closed his eyes and moved, pressing himself up against Sebastian's taller body, his lips and teeth seeking the tender column of Sebastian's throat and biting down, more blood pouring into his mouth.

Sebastian nipped lightly at his fingers in reprimand, but Ciel ignored it, pulling back only when he was satisfied. Nimble fingers quickly divested the both of them of their masks and clothing, and they tumbled on the stone floor, heedless of the corpse lying nearby. Along with his hunger for human suffering and souls, Ciel had discovered another hunger. He had learned the pleasures of feeding his sexual appetite as well, and he molested Sebastian every chance he got. The older demon never protested, acquiescing easily to his demands, and Ciel often rewarded him by riding him hard.

Filled with blood and the soul of the human he had just destroyed, Ciel wasted no time, not even bothering with preparation as he seated himself on Sebastian's considerable arousal, the tearing, burning agony a welcome sensation. Demons often got bored, and fell into a listless routine of hunting, eating, and sleeping. Ciel refused to fall into that same trap, and occupied his time accordingly.

Blood-stained nails dug deeply into tender flesh, and Sebastian's hands came up and gripped his hips, fingers pressing in with bruising force, so that Ciel's ribs creaked under the pressure. Together, they lifted Ciel's body and let it drop back down, so that he impaled himself over and over on Sebastian's erection, his body stretched and abused as they moved together, moans and groans filling the air.

Ciel threw his head back as he came, raking sharp nails down Sebastian's chest and sides as the pain and pleasure mixed like a fine wine inside of him, so that he drowned in the sensation of his release. With one final push, Sebastian arched up and came as well, fluid splashing up deep inside of Ciel as he came, his own nails finally breaking the skin over Ciel's ribs.

Slumping, Ciel didn't protest as Sebastian pulled out and disappeared, materializing scant seconds later with a soft cloth that he used to clean his master. A few quick swipes of his tongue took care of the rest that the towel had missed, and Ciel smiled in satisfaction as Sebastian redressed him before donning his butler's outfit once more.

Reaching down, Sebastian picked up his charge and master, scooping him easily into the crook of one arm. Securing their masks once more, Sebastian left the corpse where it lay and headed back upstairs to the party. They'd be leaving shortly anyhow. Perhaps whatever adolescents their prey had managed to gather would be saved when somebody discovered the body. Then again, perhaps not, and they'd be left to starve. The demons didn't care either way. They were no longer hungry, and the affairs of mortals hardly interested them.

"Where to next, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked, the first words he had spoken all evening. Ciel gazed down at him through cold, glittering eyes, before glancing back up and shrugging.

"It doesn't really matter," he dismissed the question. "Wherever we feel like going, I suppose. Besides, it's not like you care, right? So let's just go. Pick a direction and we'll head there for a while, until I get bored."

A moment of silence, followed by the answer that Ciel had expected all along. It was the only answer that Sebastian was allowed to give him anymore.

"Yes, My Lord."


End file.
